More than words
by moonlight64
Summary: The team has to go on a teambuilding trip and everybody's sure that it'll be totally boring, but quickly they realize that it's much more than it seemed to be. When they just could leave out those sily games... Jisbon!
1. Chapter 1

**I've written it together with my lovely friend Spenser.**

* * *

" You're joking! " Lisbon stood in her bosses office.  
" No. You and your team have to go on a little trip. It will be fun! " he sat on his desk and looked into Lisbons desperate face.  
" But..." she bagged.  
" You have to. No 'buts "

As she walked in, everybody looked at her " We have to go on a teambuilding trip. Tomorrow we'll start. " she tried to make it short. Everybody was shocked speechless and looked at her like she had told them to jump out of the window.  
" Where will we stay and what are we going to do? " Van Pelt asked half exited, half scarred.  
" You have to take a sleeping bag. I don't know more.  
But I guess we'll go camping. Tomorrow morning we'll meet our 'boss'. She has every information and will stay with us for the next week.  
We have to do everything, she says... " Lisbon grumbled.  
Only Jane was happy " oh, c'mon! It'll be fun! " he laughed.  
" Jane, you'll behave! When you don't, I'm definitely going to shoot you! No games, no tricks, nothing stupid! " Lisbon glared at him.  
" Ok, my dear; everything you want." he smiled at her.  
She turned around and went to her office, before Jane could make a comment about her blush.

The next morning everybody was already there, when Lisbon entered the building. " good morning. Ready for our trip? " she tried to sound happy.  
" ehm.. yea, i think so... " Rigsby grumbled.  
5 minutes later a young, blond woman entered the room "hey, I'm Amy, your team leader. I see you all have got your sleeping bags with you. That's good, because we will go camping for the next week. " she smiled.  
" oh, no..." Grace sighted.  
" You're Grace Van Pelt, right? " Amy asked.  
" yes, I am. " Grace answered " Why? "  
" oh , I just want to learn your names." Amy grinned.  
" So; You are Wayne Rigsby, right? "  
He nodded.  
" And you're Kimball Cho."  
" Yes. " he said without any interest.  
" And you two are Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane. " she yelled.  
" Right. So; where are we staying the next week? " Lisbon wanted to know.  
" You'll see it, when we arrive... " she laughed.  
'How should i survive that one week?! ' Lisbon thought.  
Amy took her bag and went out " c'mon, let's go. "  
She headed to a big car and threw her things in.  
After everybody was on his seat, she started the engine.

3 long hours later, they stopped in the middle of a forest.  
Amy jumped out of the car.  
" We have to walk a bit now until we arrive at a lake."  
Jane grinned cause Lisbon rolled her eyes. It was always so sweet to see that.  
After a few minutes, they arrived at a beautiful lake. It was totally silent and the view was amazing.  
" Wow! " everybody sighted.  
" first we'll do some organisation and after that you get your first activity. " Amy explained.  
" oh,please not. It will be boring..." Jane whispered into Lisbons ear.  
" I totally agree to you. " She whispered back.  
" Anything, you two wanna tell us?" Amy glared at Lisbon.  
" No,go on please." Lisbon looked down to her feet.  
Amy sighted. " So; we have three tents. Now I'll split you into groups. Always two people. You'll share a tent and be partners for the next week. Grace Van Pelt together with Wayne Rigsby; Teresa Lisbon together with Patrick Jane and..."  
" Stop! Never I'll do that! " Lisbon interrupted her.


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh, c'mon Lisbon. That hurts! I swear I'll behave! " Jane said with a sad expression in his eyes.  
" God, I'll hate myself for that! " She groaned.  
" AND... " Amy shouted " Kimball Cho with me. No changes. And it's not my fault! Your boss made the groups. So; lets arrange everything."  
She went over to Cho. Jane and Lisbon stood there speechless. " You swear, you'll behave? " she said scarred.  
" I'll do my very best," he smiled.  
Why had his smile to be so cute? Why had his eyes to be so amazing? Why had he to look so damn hot? Why had she to be fallen for him so bad...  
How could she survive only one night without kissing him or even worse?

"Amy", Lisbon pulled the director aside. "Amy, I don't understand why would you put Jane and I together!? Can't I just room with Van Pelt?"  
"Would you feel more comfortable if you roomed with her?" asked Amy.  
"YES, I would!"  
"See, Teresa, that's the problem... here at this retreat, we are not about 'comfortable'. This is a growing and building process helping relationships, character building, etc. After analyzing your team very closely, it has been decided that you and Jane are best suited for each other. You both have serious trust issues." with that Amy turned and walked away. Leaving Lisbon to unload her bags there in the tent.  
Lisbon couldn't believe that she was going to have to share a tent with Jane! Of all people! It wasn't that she didn't trust him... it was more that she didn't trust herself. Trust... hmm... she supposed she did have some trust issues. But it wasn't all her fault.  
After her mother died, her dad turned to alcohol... leaving Lisbon to raise her 3 brothers and care for her dad. She had to grow up fast... top that with a few boyfriends that broke her heart... Lisbon had a hard time letting people into her life. From an early age, Lisbon had to be the rock of the family - she had to be strong, tough and fearless. But the truth was many times she had cried herself to sleep, many times she was afraid, many times she just wanted someone to hold her and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But she never let anyone see that side of her... no, Lisbon didn't let anyone that close.  
"Lisbon?" Jane asked in a gentle voice. He ducked his head and walked into the tent. "You okay?"  
"Yeah - fine" she lied... Jane always knew when she wasn't telling the truth and looked at her. "Alright..." he said, he decided not to pry.  
"Okay, no, I'm not alright!" Lisbon couldn't handily lying to him. Her face had that cute little pouty expression... it looked so childlike that Jane had a hard time not smiling at her. "I'm not looking forward to this at all - Jane! Why are you smiling?"  
"It will be fun! Truly Lisbon..." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax - it will be fun! Trust me! Now common... give me a smile!"  
Lisbon played along with gave him a fake-cheesy smile. "There! That's much better" he teased which then made her smile for real!  
"Come on you two!" Amy called and interrupted them. "It's time for our first activity!"  
Lisbon rolled her eyes and Jane laughed – and went outside to report for their first activity.

" What are we going to do? " Rigsby asked.

" The sun is already setting, so I think it won't be so hard. "

Van Pelt guessed.

" First we'll sit down more comfortable and then I'll tell you. "

Amy smiled and they sat down around the fire place.

" This is totally clichéd." Jane whispered into Lisbons ear and sat down close to her.

" You know we have to do this all. " she breathed back.

" Would you two stop talking, please? " Amy glared at them.

Jane chuckled as he watched Lisbon trying hardest not to laugh.

" On your paper are some questions; please answer them and put the paper into this box. Later the others have to find the right paper to every person, so don't write your name on it or something like that. " Amy handed them their paper and they started writing.

Short time later, everyone had finished and they started sorting out. Van Pelt pulled one peace out of the box and read it out. Everybody was sure that it was Rigsbys, cause of the answer- food -to the question 'most important thing?'.

Also Chos was simple, he had answered every question with another question.


	3. Chapter 3

Then Cho read out one more difficult:

" most important person: my best friend

status: difficult...

happiest memory: first dance "

" Wow. That's difficult! " Van Pelt said. She really didn't know, if it's Janes or Lisbons.

" I guess it's Janes.." Lisbon said kindly.

He nodded " And now, I've the next one:

worst thing that could happen: If the most important person in my live would leave me.

your last dream was about... : ...a whish I have since a long time.

favourite place: at work with my colleagues"

" Grace and Teresa; please don't say anything, let the others do that. " Amy told them quickly.

Jane already knew that it was not Van Pelts, but he kept his mouth shut.

" I really don't know! That's so difficult..." Rigsby was kind of desperate.

Cho chuckled " c'mon mate! It's not that hard. Look only at the last part! "

" Oh, ok... Then I guess it's bosses... Am I right? "

Lisbon blushed but nodded.

" Well done guys! " Amy clapped her hands and stood up.

" So; Let's take a short walk and then you can go to bed."

It was already dark and nobody except Amy was happy about this walking idea, but slowly they followed her into the darkness.

A few minutes later Lisbon shivered all over. She felt terrible cold and weak.  
" You ok? " Jane asked as he'd read her mind.  
" Sure. " She said without thinking.  
" How many times do I have to tell you, that I'll always see, when you lie? C'mon; I only want to help you. You're freezing, aren't you? " without waiting for an answer he placed his jacket over her small shoulders. " Better now? "  
He flashed her one of his amazing smiles.  
" Yea, thanks. " She sighted lightly.

Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho were walking behind them.  
" aawww! Saw that, Wayne? How sweet and gentle of Jane! He must really love her..." Grace whispered to both of them, so that Jane and Lisbon couldn't hear it.  
"twenty bucks says that they sleep together before the weeks out," Rigsby said lightly.  
"Deal," Cho said immediately, "Boss is too reserved for that."  
When they came back, everyone went in his or her tent.  
" Turn around! And when you only try to turn, before I tell you to, I'll shoot you! And true me, I'm not kidding! " Lisbon glared at him.  
" ok, then you've to turn as well. " he laughed.  
Quickly she got changed " You can turn around again. "  
He did so and as he saw her, he could only stare at her;  
She wore a tight black top and ( pretty short ) shorts.  
" Stop starring at me! I don't do that as well..." she blushed.  
" So; now you've to turn around like I did! " he smiled.  
She really had to force herself not to turn her head. It was more difficult than she thought and so she turned her head lightly and shot one glare behind her. Jane was sitting on his sleeping bag, grinning all over his face.  
" Hey! you said you tell me, when I can turn around again!" she yelled.  
" Yes, but I wanted to know how long it takes until you can't force yourself and would risk a look." he laughed. " It took not as long as I thought."  
" You are terrible! " she tried to be angry, but it didn't work; all she could do was to laugh. Slowly the embarrassment went less, so that she began to freeze again. Quickly she scrambled into her sleeping bag, but it still was too cold to sleep.  
He laid down next to her  
" You are totally cold! That's not good..." he said and suddenly he put his arms around her wais and pulled her closer.  
Shocked she turned around and their faces were only inches apart " Jane, what.."  
" Sshh... You need some sleep and this is the best way to get warmth. Just relax; I won't tell anybody. " he breathed.  
" Just let me hold you..."  
She shut her eyes and melted under his touch. The only thing, she could do was to enjoy; enjoy the warmth, the feeling of safety and especially the closeness to him...  
Curled up against his chest and his arms tightly around her, she fell into a quiet, peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud trumpet rang out "Rise and Shine You sleepy heads!" Amy called out to the campers. Every morning for the past 2 days she awoke the campers with this startling noise! First day, Cho had jumped clear out of his bed and ran outside in his boxers. From his past military experience he had been trained to jump out of bed at the call of a trumpet! He had been quite embarrassed when he realized what he had done!  
It was a chilly morning as usual, and Lisbon and Jane were snuggled close together… Jane moaned and grumbled, "I'm going to throw that trumpet in the lake!"  
"Do I hear Mr. Jane complaining?" teased Lisbon. "But this is going to be FUN" she said very sarcastically.  
"I'm serious! Amy is one of those annoying control freaks who can't relax and have fun! And if she sees anyone enjoying themselves, she will quickly break up the fun!" he was starting to loose his patience with Amy… he had been enjoying himself with Lisbon these past few days. Lisbon was finally relaxing from the stress from the big city, she was laughing more, and having a good time. The two of them were growing closer, but every time Lisbon started opening up with Jane, Amy was there to break it up and interrupt them!  
Jane got up and grabbed a sweatshirt… "I'll meet you outside okay?" he smiled at her. She smiled back, "okay". Lisbon got up and started getting dressed. It was strange sharing a room with Jane… strange but comfortable at the same time. Of course they had had a few embarrassing moments – like the time they were going to go swimming… she was changing into her suit and Jane suddenly walked in.  
"Geez Jane! You mind knocking!" she had screamed! It wasn't like he saw anything, she was just finished, but it did startle her.  
"Sorry Lisbon!" he said apolitically… "whoa… Lisbon…" he said looking at her in that pretty dark green swimsuit. She was beautiful! "You look… great!"  
"Thanks." She had said bashfully looking at the ground, hoping she wasn't blushing.  
But other than that scene, Lisbon liked having him to talk to before she drifted off to sleep, she liked waking up next to him…  
Their morning was filled with pointless 'personality' challenges. Jane and Lisbon whispered through the entire thing.  
"Look at those too!" said Rigsby.  
"They are so cute!" said Grace with loving eyes.  
"They remind me of teenagers,' said Cho.

Later in the afternoon, they were on a scavenger hunt. Jane and Lisbon were on teams. They weren't taking the hunt very seriously, they were just enjoying being together. They tease each other and laughed together. They crossed a little creek by walking over an old log. Jane said he'd go first to make sure it would hold them. It was cute to see him so protective. He crossed, then it was Lisbon's turn… Jane held out his hand for her. She grabbed it, and just then the log broke. Jane reached for her and pulled her close just in the nick of time.  
"Whoah!" they said as they watched the log fall in the water. Then they realized that Jane was still holding her close and Lisbon was holding him back. The gazed into each others eyes…  
"Jane…Patrick…"  
"Yes?"  
Lisbon wanted to tell him how she felt… she was nervous and excited. Jane looking at her with those eyes, that hair and oh that smile… made her knees weak.  
"Patrick, I just want to tell you…"  
"There you guys are!" it was Amy! The two of them quickly jumped out of each others arms. "Time to head back to came!" Amy called.  
Jane had had it! This was the last time Amy interrupt them, because he had a plan! That night they were getting all cozy in their beds… their tent was full of laughter… Jane was joking around making Lisbon laugh. As their laughter died down, then decided to turn out the lights…  
"Jane…" whispered in the dark. "what I wanted to tell you earlier was…"  
They were both sitting partly up on their elbows… The lighting was dim in the moonlight, but they could see eachother's faces…  
"I just want to thank you, for being there for me. I have a hard time letting people in, and some how you're different. Despite me trying so hard to block you out, you've become really important to me."  
"Lisbon," Jane as he put his hand on her hand, "I will always, be there for you – no matter what happens… you can trust me – I want you to know that."  
Lisbon looked back at him with those large eyes, she smiled… she felt safe and warm inside.  
"Good Night Lisbon" Jane said.  
"Good night Jane."  
Jane leaned in and kissed Lisbon on the cheek. "Sleep well" his voice was so tender and sweet… Lisbon curled up next to him and drifted off to sleep.  
Early in the morning Lisbon awoke feeling chilled… she rolled over to get closer to Jane… but she couldn't find him. She sat up… Jane was nowhere insight.  
"Jane?" She then noticed an envelope on Jane's pillow. It read: "Morning! As soon as you read this, meet me by on the Beach…. I'll tell you my plan – Jane" She wondered what he was up too… She quickly grabbed her sweater and walked on down to the beach. She could see Jane in the distance throwing rocks into the sea.  
"Hey You!" she called.  
"Well, Good morning Sunshine!" Jane smiled back. "It didn't take you long to wake up without me by your side." Lisbon blushed.  
"Stop it! Now what are you up to?" she asked.  
"I thought we should run away… get away from this awful, pointless retreat and have our own adventure!"  
"What? Are you crazy… we can't do that!"  
"Why not? Come on Lisbon… you really don't want to spend another day with that bossy Amy do you?"  
"No, but…"  
"Come on! Too much of a Goody-To-Shoes!"  
"I am not!" she playfully punched him. "Alright! Let's go!"  
He smiled big, grabbed her hand and they ran off into the woods…  
"Where are we going?"  
"I'll show you! I found a great spot!" said Jane as he lead the way…


	5. Chapter 5

**My fave chapter :D**

* * *

After some time, he stopped at the other side of the big lake.  
" Nobody can see us here and we are still close enough to get more food." Jane laughed.  
" MORE food? " Lisbon asked as he showed her some bags filled with bottles of water, clothes and of course food.  
" I won't ask... " Lisbon grinned. " So, what to do now? It was your idea, so you will have to manage it."  
" hmm... what about swimming? " he asked.  
" sure; without a swimsuit and together with you." She laughed jokingly.  
" Honestly, it would be funny without swimsuits, but probably we shouldn't do that... " he teased her and she playfully hit him. Quickly they got changed and ran into the water.  
They splashed, laughed and had fun until afternoon. Completely exhausted they came out of the water.  
" See, it's better without the others, isn't it? " Jane laughed and sat down on the mossy ground. Lisbon looked into the bags and found two towels in there. One she gave to Patrick as she sat down next to him.  
" Yes, it's better here with you... Much better! " she grinned.

" Where can they be? It was so predictable! I should have known that! " Amy shouted despe.  
" I have never thought that Boss would be fallen for Jane so bad, that she would run away with him! " Van Pelt giggled. " Hopefully they finally manage to get together..."  
" I think we shouldn't look for them. They want to have more privacy and we will only make things difficult by searching for them... " Rigsby said.  
" Sure, mate, sure " Cho agreed.

It was already getting dark, when they finally decide to eat something. The choice wasn't really big, but that didn't matter.  
" What about a sandwich? " he asked with a big smile on his face.  
" I don't care about that... I'm just enjoying everything here; the silence, no Amy and of course that you are with me ."  
she sighted and he handed her a sandwich.  
" Thanks... Hopefully our breakfast will be a bit more... creative. " They ate in silence and it quickly got dark and cold. The sky was full of little stars which they watched as they laid down. He put one arm around her and she laid her had down on his chest. A few moments they only looked up to the stars and enjoyed the closeness.  
Suddenly she sat up " I still have to tell you something, I always was interrupted when I tried. " she shivered lightly.  
Now he sat up as well " I have to tell something too... But you first! "  
She hated this moment, when she has to tell somebody how she feels. She never was good in that.  
" It's ... too complicated." she looked down.  
" Please try. You know you can tell me everything and I'll tell nobody. " he bagged.  
" Sometimes actions speak louder than words..." she whispered and gently pressed her lips to his.  
Actually she wanted to make it short, but as he kissed her back she was unable to stop again. Slowly things went more passionate and she wrapped her arms around his neck. In the moonlight she looked so angelic with her black hair and her pale skin and her lips tasted so sweet like strawberries that he almost thought he was dreaming. He pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her small figure.  
In their sweetest dreams they couldn't imagine that it would be so incredibly amazing like what happened in that moment.  
" Wow. You were right. Actions speak louder than words.  
And obviously we are speaking in the same language. " he breathed against her mouth before kissing her again.  
Some time later she was laying on his chest again exactly like before. But it felt different ; it felt much better than before.  
" I love you, Patrick " she whispered.  
" I love you too, Teresa " he answered and gently kissed her forehead.  
With a soft smile on her face she curled up deeper into his side and finally fell asleep her head and one hand resting on his chest, the other entangled with his.  
" Sleep well, my dear "...


	6. Chapter 6

The sun rose turned the morning sky to a warm pink and orange… the sun warmed Lisbon's cheek. She snuggled deeper into her blanket… slowing waking. She recalled the day, the night before… was it a dream? Or did it really happen? Did she really let her guard down , did she really open up her heart and let Jane inside? Had she really told him how she felt?  
She suddenly smelt coffee and felt someone nuzzle up beside her…  
"Good Morning sleepy head" said Jane in a warm voice. It hadn't been a dream… it had all happened….Lisbon smiled and opened her eyes. Her hair was all tousled and messy… Jane thought she looked adorable!  
"Morning" she replied and snuggled back into Jane.  
"Sleep Well?" he asked.  
"Mmmm" she nodded her head yes and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I made you some coffee…" he handed her a hot cup of coffee as she sat up. They sat there snuggling… Jane with his Tea, Lisbon with her coffee … and they watched the sun rise up over the lake.

Back at camp the team and Amy were getting ready for another search party. Amy was determined to find them… but the rest of the team knew that if it had been Jane's plan to disappear with Lisbon, that Amy would never find them. The team was certain that Lisbon and Jane were alright…  
"I can't believe the boss actually ran away with him!" Grace kept saying.  
"I know… it's crazy!" said Rigsby.  
"Weird" said Cho.  
"I'm so happy for them…" Grace said all loving eyes…  
"Time to pay up Cho!" said Rigsby with a cheesy game.  
"We don't have any proof." Said Cho.  
"Oh, proof!? You need proof that those two got together, common man"  
"You guys! Stop it!" said Grace.

Jane and Lisbon enjoyed a quiet morning but it was soon afternoon. It was the last day of the camping trip. Lisbon knew they needed to head back but she didn't want to. She didn't want to leave what they had started. She was afraid… afraid that once they made it back to the city – real life – that it would all fade. And that life would tear them apart and they'd be back to just friends.  
She pondered all this as she packed her things away. She had grown quiet…  
"You okay?" asked Jane.  
Lisbon knew there was no point in lying to him. So she told him her fears….  
"Lisbon, Teresa…" he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Life with not tear us apart, I will not let that happen… I love you! Nothing is going to change that."  
"I love you too… I think I've loved you longer than I even realized!"  
"Then don't be afraid. We'll be okay! We'll be stronger together.," he reassured her.  
The packed the rest of their things and head back to camp… Jane reached for Lisbon's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Together they walked back to camp hand in hand.

The team and Amy made it back to camp. Amy was all stressed out because they hadn't found them yet. She was calling out orders when they walked back into camp… but to their great surprise, there was Jane and Lisbon relaxing by the camp fire.  
"Where were YOU" said Amy. She was all upset and Jane soon calmed her down.  
"Boss, are you okay?" asked Grace.  
"Yeah," smiled Lisbon… "never better" she blushed. After Jane calmed Amy down… he returned to Lisbon's side and the two whisper together… Jane said something to make Lisbon giggle.  
Rigsby nudged Cho… "Pay-up" he whispered.  
"You need proof" said Cho.  
"look at that – doesn't that look like proof enough to you? I've never seen boss look so happy" he said.  
"proof – I need good solid proof and evidence" said Cho  
"Oh common Cho! They are Totally together – "  
"I thought I told you two to stop it" interrupted Grace. "It's none of our business!"

The last bag was packed and loaded into the car. The team headed back into the city. Jane and Lisbon sat close to each other holding hands. It was getting late has they neared into town, Rigsby and Grace had fallen asleep in the car, Cho was reading a book. Lisbon was drifting off to sleep herself… she leaned her head on his shoulder. Jane patted her head and gentle kissed it. Lisbon smiled… Jane was right, thought Lisbon it was a good trip… it was magical! It was a life-changing trip and one for the better!


	7. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Jane was laying on the couch, his eyes closed when Lisbon walked in.

" Jane! C'mon. Boss wants to see us. " her voice was a bit nervous.

" What has he done this time? " Rigsby asked grinning and instantly got an angry look from Van Pelt.

" Nothing. " Lisbon answered quietly and glared at Jane.

He stood up and they walked out.

When they were away, Van Pelt stood up and walked over to Cho and Rigsby.

" Everybody seems to know what's up here! Have I missed something? " Rigsby asked in confusion.

" Mate? You're blind! " Cho said with his normal uninterested voice.

" Wayne; only think a bit! They are together and now have to go to the boss. Don't understand? " Van Pelt worried. " Hopefully they'll do better than we did…"

" Ready? " Jane asked.

" I'm scared. " Lisbon answered.

" There's no need to be scared, Teresa. We have a good plan. It will work. And remember; not important what happens, I love you and that won't ever change. " He gently kissed her cheek. She smiled and they stepped into the bosses office.

" Agent Lisbon, Mr. Jane. " he said with obvious amusement in his voice. " Please sit down.

You know, why you're here? "

" Yes, we know." Lisbon answered.

" So; what do you think I should do? You two were clever enough to outsmart the rules… Never in my time at the cbi I've seen something like that! " he looked at them desperate. " So I've the choice between separating you or just ignore it. "

" If you would choose the first, I'd leave the cbi. Then it'd be none of your business any longer. " Jane said straight at him.

" And if Jane leaves, I'd go as well. " Lisbon continued.

" You can't separate us. Never. " Jane finished.

" So; Then I'll have to do the only thing, that's right. " He stood up and stepped in front of his desk. " I can't risk to loose both of you. And obviously you two are a strong and really perfect couple. Not only at work. You can go "

Shocked speechless they walked out of his office and headed to the kitchen.

" We managed it. Everything is alright now. " Jane whispered and took her in his arms.

" You can't imagine how happy I am right now…" She breathed back.

" Honestly, I can." He looked into her eyes while Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt entered the room.

" And…? " Van Pelt asked Lisbon quietly.

" What do you exactly want to know? " Lisbon asked with a blush.

" Oh, c'mon! Everybody here in the office knows it. Will one of you leave us or … " Grace looked down.

" His reaction was …strange!" Jane smiled.

" What do you mean? " Rigsby asked.

" Oh, mate… You'll never get it. " Cho pulled him out of the room of the even Van Pelt went out.

I promised that everything will be alright. " He grinned at her.

" And what happens now? " she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

" Now, my dear, we live happy ever after."


End file.
